The Age of the New Mauraders
by The New Grimm
Summary: What happens when a new generation of muaraders comes to hogwarts, will history repeat its self? Find out in the mystical story of Teddy Lupin, James Potter, Orion Black, and Spencer Grimm. My first Fanfic, so please read
1. The Horrible News

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, if I was I would re-write the epilogue of the books. Also if I was J.K. Rowling I wouldn't be sitting here borrowing my sisters computer to type this up for the enjoyment for you, now would I?**

**-Prologue: The horrible news.**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The red headed man walked up the street to a small house, he hesitated at the door to take a deep breath to calm himself. He couldn't believe he was the one who had to deliver this awful news. He rang the doorbell, "_ingenious invention"_, he thought to himself. The door opened to reveal a woman about the same age as himself.

"Oh Arthur." She greeted him, "What are you dong here? You know it's not safe." The others came behind him, "Andromeda, do you mind if we come in, I've been sent to deliver you some news from the order of the phoenix." She moved away from the door to allow them in, warily watching the street to see if anyone was watching. Then her eyes moved to the crowd in her sitting room. There was Arthur and Molly, Ginny, the twins were missing along with Percy and Bill, Charlie, Hermione holding hands with Ron, and Harry holding little Teddy in his arms. Then it hit her, why was Harry holding Teddy, where was Nymphadora or Remus?

"Arthur," she began, "where is Dora and Remus?"

From the look on Arthur's face she knew she was going to get some grim news. "Please sit down Andromeda" she sat and Arthur began what he had rehearsed in his mind. "There was a battle at Hogwarts tonight Andromeda. Harry defeated You know who in a final battle in the great hall. There were many heroes in the battle at Hogwarts, yet there were many lives lost. The family of every deceased war hero will get an order of Merlin first class. In the battle everyone gave it there all, but we lost many people, among those were Fred, Nymphadora and Remus." He waited for the shock to sink in, all of a sundenlly Andromeda started shaking violently, everyone stared around helplessly, looking for something that would help. Arthur tried to stabilize her, but it was no use, she stopped shaking. Arthur felt for a pulse, his head fell, letting tars fall freely. Yet another loss for the side of good.

**So, how did you guys like it. I'm sorry that I had to kill off Andromeda in the beginning, it was necessary for what I wanted in the story. Please review.**


	2. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, if I was I wouldn't be sitting here at 10:23 P.M. typing this up as a bribe now would I? By the way, for those of you who couldn't guess the answer, its no.**

**A/N ok, so, so far I've only gotten one review, Thank you Neville-Skywalker-lover, the authors of fanfics really like reviews you guys, its our pepper up potion some would say. So please review, even if your not logged on, review anonomysly, thank you.**

**Chapter 1: Ten years later**

The sun shone across a boy wit blue hair in his bed. Today was Teddy's twlefe birthday, and the day that he would go get his wand. Now, in normal wizarding families Teddy would have gone to school the previous year, but Teddy had argued that he wouldn't go without his best friend and brother (well sort of) James Potter. To Teddy's and James' surprise, Harry had actually agreed to this.

At that moment Teddy felt a large something jump onto his gut, Teddy groggily opened his eyes to see a small eight year old Lily staring him in the eyes. "Teddy" the small voice squeeked "are you awake?" Teddy chuckled and slipped Lily under him, "I am now you little bludger!" and he started to tickle her unforgivingly. "Teddy!" she managed to gasp between giggles, "Mommy wants you to come downstairs soon." Teddy sighed, "Alright, tell Ginny I'll be down in a bit." He smiled as he watched her scamper out of the room. After she left Teddy got up to do his morning routine. As he passed the mirror he jumped back at the sight he saw. His blue hair was sticking up all over the place, his eyes were bloodshot from staying up so late, and he was wearing a wrinkled puddlemere united t-shirt. He sighed yet again as he went to the bathroom to brush his teethe and take a shower.

**Many miles away in little widging:**

Spencer Grimm slept peacefully in his bed, only to be woken by a nine year old Nancy and an eight year old Alphered with a bucket of water. "Whose there?" a five year old Tabitha started to giggle, "Silly Spenca, no one here, yousa just talking in your sleeps." Spencer cocked his eyebrow, "I was talking in my sleep, what was I saying?" Both Tabitha and Nancy started to giggle furiously. Alphered spoke up "Just that you were telling the witch you met yesterday, what was her name, oh yeah, Molly Wood, that you thought she was cute." At this the two girls broke into laughter, and Spencer felt the blood rush to his face. "You guys are lucky I didn't get my wand yesterday, or you would be sorry." Spencer started to get up and they fled from the room. Spencer sighed and got ready for breakfast, when he passed the mirror he grimaced, his sandy brown hair was plastered to his head, and his multi colored eyes had dark circles under them. He muttered something under his breath and got ready to take a shower.

**Back at grimmuald place:**

James was bouncing up and down on his heels waiting for the owls to arrive, the arrived around this time last year, and Teddy, being the weirdo that he is, wanted to wait for James to come. So James' father pulled some strings with the deputy headmaster to allow it. James was interrupted by a knock on the door, "come in." he said with an annoyed tone. Albus Potter siddled into the room, "Mom wants you to come downstairs for the thing, and don't forget to do your part in it." James rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. I know what I'm doing, I'll be down in a bit." Albus scoffed and walked out of the room.

James walked toward the door, that's when he saw Teddy come out of the bathroom with dripping neon green hair, "_show time"_, he thought to himself. He put on a mischievious grin. "Hey Teddy, having a bad hair day?" Teddy looked over at James, then he pulled out a hand mirror out of his pocket. He chuckled when he saw his reflection. Teddy narrowed his eyes in concentration until his green hair turned to a sandy brown. "You carry a mirror with you everywhere?" James snickered. Teddy looked confused, "Well you kinda have to when you cant control your metamorphing abilities that well, why, what are you implying?" James started to slide towards the stairs. "It means your turning into a girl!" and he took off, down the stairs and into the kitchen with Teddy close behind him. When Teddy reached the kitchen he jumped back at the scene he saw.

**Ooh, a cliff hanger. Hope you guys liked Spencer, he is based off of me kind of, Nancy is my mom's name and she agreed to be in my story, Alphered (pronounced al-fred) is my late grand fathers name. and I just randomly came up with Tabitha. Now that I've bored you to death, please review, you will meet the fourth and final member of the muaraders, and the two lovely ladys that help with the romance. So please, REVIEW! Thank you for your time, I hope you read The Grimm Kid's story again.**


	3. Birthday Surprises

Disclaimer: I am most definetly not J.K. Rowling...

**A/N So as you could tell i changed the timeline so yes this is an AU fanfic... glad someone pointed that out in the reviews... see reviews help yaaaay reviews...**

**Chapter three: Surprise!**

When Teddy reached the kitchen he jumped back at the sight he saw. "Surprise!" about a group of 30 people yelled. It seemed as though the entire Weasley clan was here. Teddy stumbled back out of surprise, then he ran into somebody that he didn't remember. She was a girl about his age, with silvery blonde hair and a white dress with red polka dots._ "She's cute" _he thought _"Wait, James said that we shouldn't like girls, there icky right? But I don't think that he has seen her has he. I'm starting to think that he isn't right about everything" _Apparently Teddy was staring for to long because a man with red hair and a couple of piercings (probably a Weasly) cleared his throught, "well honey, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" The blonde haired girl stuck out her hand, "Hi, I'm Victorie Weasley, who are you?" For some reason Teddy couldn't find his voice, "I'm umm… my name is umm… I'm called…" Harry decided to help the awestruck Teddy out "This is Teddy my godson, you remember, right Bill, the son of Remus and Tonks." Teddy could feel his hair turning pink with embarrassment "Yeah, I'm Teddy." But the girl was marveling at his hair, "How did you do that!" Teddy's hair got pinker, he mumbled something that sounded like "I'm a metamorphous." Harry decided that this was getting awkward enough so he turned to Bill and gave him a big hug, "long time no see mate, how's Fleur?" Bill greatly returned the hug "She is great Harry, thanks for all of your help." Harry simply nodded and said "well I think its time for cake" and turned towards the kitchen. Teddy sat next to James and surprisingly Victorie sat next to him, he had hoped that she wouldn't want to talk to him because he wasn't sure if he could talk. But to Teddy's surprise she didn't talk to him at all. _"Girls are weird"_ he thought to himself.

Then it was time to open presents. He got a defence against the dark arts book (Hermione), a box of chocolate frogs (Ron), some Weasley wizard wheezes products (George), a miniature dragon (Charlie), A rememberall (Victorie and Bill), a cool astronomy set (Molly and Arthur), some new robes (Ginny), and a book with no title from Harry. He turned to Harry with a confused look on his face, harry just smiled and said "open it." Teddy opened the book to see a sandy haired man standing next to a woman with purple hair smiling up at him. "Mum and dad" teddy manage to choke out while his hair turned a dark shade of navy blue. Then he turned to the crowd with unshed tears in his eyes, "thank you, everyone" then he ran upstairs and they heard a door slam shut.

Harry turned to the crowed and cleared his throught, "well thank you all for coming, umm, Ginny is going to put a movie on in the sitting room. You can stay or leave, which ever you like, I don't think that any of us will be offended if you want to leave." At this George stood up "well I'm not going to leave until I get some more cake and I find out what a noobie is!" at this everyone laughed and went into the sitting room.

Teddy heard a knock on his door, "go away!" he said. There was another knock and Harry's voice floated into the room. "Come on teddy, open up." Teddy slowly walked over to the door, he knew it was useless to refuse, he could have opened it by magic. "Teddy, what's wrong?" Teddy's hair started to turn red and quickly, "What's wrong! You of all people should know Harry! My parents are dead! All because of that stupid war! All because of Voldemort!" Harry was shocked, Teddy had never spoken to him like this. "Listen Teddy, I kn…"

"You know! No you don't! You have no idea what I'm feeling! Your parents didn't have a choice! Mine did, they didn't have to go off to fight in that war! They chose to leave me! There were plenty of people to fight instead! It wouldn't have made a difference if they fought or not!" Teddy hadn't realized when the tears started to fall. Harry wrapped his arms around his godson. "You listen to me Teddy, your parents were heroes. They were some of the best wizards I knew. They gave their lives defending what they love, now most would agree that is a noble cause, wouldn't you?" Teddy nodded "ok now I'm going to give you 15 minutes to get your emotions under control and then I want you to head downstairs to watch a movie with us, ok?" Teddy just nodded again.

An hour and thirty minutes later (and many jokes about George not being able to hear the movie), they all headed to the fire place, with many good byes and happy birthdays to Teddy. Finally the last two people to leave were bill and Victorie. Bill gave teddy a hug and shaked Harry's hand "Good to see you again Harry" Victorie gave Harry a hug and to Teddy's surprise she chose to wrap her arms around him. And they left finishing off the birthday party. Harry turned to his family along with Teddy, "well I think its time to go to diagon alley." James looked confused, "but we don't have the supply list," Harry smiled and held up two letters "oh you mean these? These came when we were opening the presents. Now let's get going."

**Diagon alley:**

The sight of diagon alley still amazed Spencer. It was so different from the American magical communities, so many crowds, and such a wide variety of shops. Spencer had been so amazed that he wasn't watching where he was going and he ran into a person with black hair surrounded by a sea of red heads. When Spencer looked up he was amazed at who he ran into, "You... your... you're Harry Potter!" He finally managed to stammer out. Harry just chuckled at the 11 year old, "Yes. You know who I am, but I'm afraid I don't know who you are." Spencer had struggled to find a way to get his mouth to shut, so his father had answered for him, "This is I am Gery, and this is Spencer Grimm."

"That's an odd name around these parts, are you from here?" Harry had asked.

"No, actually, the name is german." Gery answered with a smile, taking great pride in being from Germany.

"Would you like to grab a drink in the Leaky Couldron while George could take Spencer to Weasley Wizard's Wheezes?" He pointed up the street to the big, "WWW" sign, "He is own of the founders and owners of it." Spencer looked up at his dad with his eyes sparkling.

"Ok sure, why not" He laughed.

Harry then, after making sure that the kids made it to WWW safely brought Gery to, in Harry's opinion, one of the greatest pubs in london.


End file.
